


My fluffy Valentine 3D

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Antykwariuszki, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentines, antykwariat, happy verse, real person fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co z tego, że scenarzyści postanowili rzucić Castiela lewiatanom na pożarcie? Istnieją sposoby na to, żeby przywrócić go do życia. A Antykwariuszki znają te sposoby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fluffy Valentine 3D

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Miał być tylko fluff, ale najwidoczniej Winchesterowie nie mogą się obyć bez swojej porcji angstu, więc jest też angst. Profound bond i profound bondage. Pisałam to jakoś w połowie siódmego sezonu, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie miał pewności, czy Cas wróci do Spn jako prawdziwy, żywy Cas, czy tylko jako wspomnienie albo coś w tym stylu, więc nastrój w fandomie był kiepski i potrzebowałam pocieszacza. Zasugerowano mi też, żebym napisała kiedyś RPS - w pewnym sensie właśnie go napisałam:P

W świecie Antykwariuszek wszystko w zasadzie jest proste. Czarne albo białe. Binarne. Jak nie kijem, to piąchą. Jak nie piąchą, to Avada Kedavrą. Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, a jeśli nie ma, to trzeba kopnąć w ścianę i samemu je wybić.

  
Sprowadzenie z powrotem uśmierconej decyzją scenarzystów postaci wydawało się równie banalne.

  
Świat kręci się wokół wiary, nie? Każdy w coś wierzy. Wystarczająca liczba wierzących mogłaby przenosić góry (a myślicie, że niby jak zbudowano Stonehenge?). Universum jest pełne idei, duchów i miejsc istniejących tylko dzięki temu, że ktoś bardzo mocno uwierzył. I wymalował odpowiedni znak na ścianie. Najlepiej krwią.

  
Oczywiście, to nie było do końca **_to_** wyjście. Żadna z zainteresowanych tematyką Antykwariuszek nie chciała, aby Cas powrócił jako na wpół materialny tulpa zależny od fanaberii fanek, z których jedne widziały w nim bezdusznego BAMFa z tendencjami sadystycznymi, drugie – niewinnego amorka rumieniącego się na wzmiankę o burdelu, a jeszcze inne same nie wiedziały, czego chcą. Nie. Diabeł tkwił w szczegółach. Czy raczej anioł w tym przypadku. Nie miała znaczenia ilość wierzących, ale jakość. Musiała to być taka osoba, która znała Castiela najlepiej – można by powiedzieć: na wylot, gdyby takie wyrażenie nie budziło całkowicie nieuzasadnionych (jeszcze) skojarzeń – i której wyobrażenie anioła było jak najbliższe rzeczywistości, a także połączona z nim głęboką więzią. Wybór był oczywisty: wierzącym musiał być Dean Winchester. I właśnie tu okazało się, że sprawa bynajmniej nie jest tak prosta.

  
Przed swoim Wpiekłowciągnięciem Dean nie uwierzyłby w istnienie aniołów, nawet gdyby jeden z nich pojawił się w błysku świateł i rozłożył przed Deanem skrzydła. Nawet później, kiedy jeden z nich rzeczywiście to zrobił (a przedtem jeszcze chwycił go mocno i wyciągnął z Otchłani), Dean miał nie lada problem z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że poza przypadkowym złem, które dopada cię znienacka i rozszarpuje na strzępy, jest jeszcze równie przypadkowe dobro, które dopada cię znienacka i próbuje użyć jako anielskiego kondoma. W sumie jednak obu stronom konfliktu zależało na mniej czy bardziej dosłownym wydymaniu braci Winchester, a z uwierzeniem w coś takiego Dean nie miał problemu, więc w końcu pogodził się z istnieniem szturmowców Bożego imperium.

  
Tylko że nie o taką wiarę chodziło.

  
Po tym, jak po raz drugi zobaczył, jak Cas umiera (i pamiętając, że tak naprawdę jest to trzeci raz), Dean nie wierzył już, że jeszcze go kiedyś zobaczy. A fakt, że **_jego_** Cas (Dean zapadłby się pod ziemię, gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że myśli w ten sposób o tym cholernym pierzastym sukinsynu) już od jakiegoś czasu nie był **_jego_** Casem, tylko napędzanym czyśćcowym paliwem nie-wiadomo-czym, jedynie go w tym upewnił. Castiela już nie było. I Dean znów cofnął się do stanu, w którym pojawiający się przed nim i rozkładający skrzydła anioł nie stanowiłby żadnego dowodu, a wręcz zarobiłby kulkę z Colta i prysznic z boraksu.

  
Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Cas i tak by się nie pojawił. Bo został uśmiercony decyzją scenarzystów.

  
Ale Antykwariuszki nie byłyby Antykwariuszkami, gdyby nie znalazły wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Choćby i przypadkiem.  
  
  
***  
  
  
W poniedziałkach jest coś takiego, co sprawia, że budzisz się i automatycznie myślisz sobie „Jezu, znowu poniedziałek”. Nawet dla kogoś takiego jak Sam, który nie miał przecież potrzeby odróżniania jednego dnia od drugiego. Nie chodził do szkoły, do pracy ani do kościoła, niektóre dni zupełnie przesypiał – zwłaszcza te poprzedzone całonocnym szperaniem w Sieci albo męczącym polowaniem – tak że w końcu wszystkie zaczęły zlewać mu się w jedno, nierozróżnialne od siebie jak jeden wendigo od drugiego. No, może z wyjątkiem czwartków, bo w czwartki Dean kupował dodatkowe paczki chipsów i sześciopak piwa i zasiadał przed telewizorem, by oglądać kolejny odcinek „Doktora Sexy MD”. Jeśli Samowi nie udało się znaleźć wymówki, dołączał do widowni, choć zamiast śledzić perypetie seksownego lekarza i jego seksownych kowbojskich butów, wolał obserwować swojego chichoczącego jak dziecko brata. Ten widok zawsze sprawiał, że Samowi poprawiał się humor. Dobrze wiedział, że Dean miał w życiu mało powodów do radości, więc Sam cieszył się z każdej okazji, która pozwalała jego bratu poczuć się znowu jak beztroski czterolatek. Czwartkowe seanse były dla Deana świętością, w związku z czym dla Sama również nią były, i dlatego czwartek jako jedyny wyróżniał się spośród masy szaro-buro-krwawoczerwonych dni. Sam pamiętał, jak pewnego czwartku Deanowi udało się namówić Castiela, żeby z nimi został. Anioł z początku wsłuchiwał się uważnie – z butelką nietkniętego piwa w ręku – w komentarze i objaśnienia, jakich udzielał mu Dean, a potem chyba doszedł do wniosku, że ma to gdzieś, i zamiast patrzeć w ekran, gapił się na Deana, jak na najbardziej fascynujące zwierzę pod słońcem. Dean oczywiście niczego nie zauważył – w odcinku pojawiła się gościnnie Karen Gillan i Dean był zbyt pochłonięty tłumaczeniem Castielowi, dlaczego rude jest lepsze od blond – ale Sam jak najbardziej. Od tamtej pory Sam już wiedział, co w trawie piszczy i aż się gotował, żeby uświadomić swojego przygłupiego brata, ale wtedy zaczęła się Apokalipsa i jakoś nie było okazji. A potem Sam rzucił się do Klatki, a potem chodził bez duszy, a potem Cas zrobił to, co zrobił i umarł, i… Cóż, nie było już więcej czwartków z Doktorem Sexy. I każdy dzień był równie szaro-buro-czerwony, jak jego poprzednik.

  
Ale w jakiś sposób Sam i tak zawsze wiedział, kiedy nadchodził poniedziałek. Być może ta wiedza jest dana człowiekowi już na poziomie komórkowym.  
Tego poniedziałku wszystko pachniało surowym mięsem i mokrym psim futrem i Samowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Zmarszczył nos i otworzył oczy tylko po to, by zobaczyć swojego brata siedzącego przy stoliku pod oknem i wpatrującego się w jakąś różową pulpę leżącą przed nim na talerzu. Sam podniósł się na łokciach.

  
\- Nienawidzę poniedziałków – oznajmił.

  
\- To co ja mam powiedzieć?

  
Sam przetarł zaspane oczy i przyjrzał się różowej rzeczy, domyślając się, że to ona wzbudziła w Deanie równie antyponiedziałkowe uczucia.

  
To było serce. Ludzkie, o ile Sam się na tym znał. A znał się, bo ludzkich serc widział w życiu więcej niż przeciętny kardiochirurg.

  
Ludzkie serce przewiązane czerwoną wstążeczką. Z kokardką. Na srebrnym talerzu.

  
\- Um – odchrząknął. – Zamawiałeś śniadanie do łóżka?

  
Dean łypnął na niego bez uśmiechu.

  
\- To walentynka. Leżała pod drzwiami.

  
\- Walentynka?

  
\- Tak tu jest napisane – Dean oderwał od wstążki kartonik i rzucił bratu. – Komuś śpieszy się zegar biologiczny. O ile wiem, czternasty jest dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu.

  
Sam otworzył bilecik ozdobiony ręcznie malowanymi serduszkami w obrzydliwie słodkich kolorach i dwoma równie paskudnymi amorkami w prochowcach i z niebieskimi krawatami. Sam wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

  
\- “Happy Horny Werewolf Day, Dean” – przeczytał. Poobracał kartonik na wszystkie strony, ale nie znalazł niczego, poza czarnym kleksem pod słowem „Dean”. Spojrzał na brata pytająco. Dean wzruszył ramionami.

  
\- Ta, też się zastanawiałem. Sprawdziłem w Guglu. Wychodzi na to, że kiedyś Walentynki były świętem związanym z wilkami, wilkołakami, babraniem się we krwi i mnóstwem napalonych lasek. Więc oczywiście musieli się dzisiaj znaleźć jacyś debile, którzy postanowili do tego wrócić. Jakby mało było innych okazji do babrania się we krwi. – Dean ponuro dźgnął palcem w lewą komorę i Sam skrzywił się, kiedy serce wypluło z siebie nieco szkarłatnego płynu. – Poza tym znalazłem na tym enochiańskie bazgroły.

  
\- Nic dziwnego, przecież kupidyn oznacza w ten sposób serca swoich of… - Sam zawahał się. – Klientów? No, tych, co mają się zakochać.

  
\- To jest coś innego. Tamten znak był pojedynczy – Dean miał niezłą pamięć, jeśli chodzi o symbole, więc teraz od ręki naszkicował znak zjednoczenia, jaki Sam odkrył kiedyś (milion lat temu) na sercu jednej z ofiar Głodu. Starał się przy tym nie myśleć o Castielu, ale to było niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza teraz. – A tutaj jest cały ciąg liter – Dean przełknął ślinę. – Też to sprawdziłem. W necie jest od cholery enochiańskich translatorów.

  
\- I co ci wyszło?

  
\- Imię – powiedział po chwili Dean głuchym głosem. – Castiel.

  
\- Och – Sam odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, że jego brat nie chciałby, aby Sam dostrzegł w jego twarzy to, co właśnie dostrzegł. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w amorki polatujące między serduszkami. Zacisnął zęby. – Myślisz, że to…

  
\- Jestem pewien – warknął Dean. – Nie wiem, w co pogrywają, ale to na pewno ten fiut, Dick. Kto inny mógłby mi przysłać serce Cas…

  
\- Dean – przerwał mu Sam, patrząc na niego ze zgrozą. – To NIE jest serce Castiela. Niby jakim cudem? Przecież on się rozpły… znaczy, przecież anioły nie mają ciała, prawda? To tylko zwykłe ludzkie serce z kilkoma symbolami. I na pewno nie należy do Jimmy’ego, bo przecież się rozpł… No wiesz. Został po nim tylko płaszcz. Słyszysz, Dean? To NIE jest Castiel. Do diabła, przecież nawet nie możemy być pewni, czy Cas rzeczywiście nie ż… czy rzeczywiście już go nie…

  
\- Jasne, że już go nie ma – Dean parsknął śmiechem i Sam aż się wzdrygnął na ten dźwięk. – Nie ma go i niech to będzie dla niego nauczka, żeby nie brał się więcej za coś, co przekracza jego możliwości. Głupi, bezmózgi sukinsyn – Dean walnął pięścią w serce, które bryzgnęło wokół kawałkami tkanki i krwią. – Świetnie, teraz muszę wziąć prysznic.

  
\- Dean – Sam zerwał się z łóżka i zastąpił bratu drogę. – Musimy o tym w końcu porozmawiać, wiesz? Nie możesz tego w sobie dusić. Nie możesz…

  
\- Ta? – Dean uniósł brew. – Zobaczymy – i zamknął się w łazience.

  
Sam westchnął. Usiadł na łóżku i starł z twarzy krwawo-sercową paciaję, wpatrując się w paskudny bilecik. Teraz, kiedy Dean i jego angst opuścili pokój, Sam mógł myśleć nieco jaśniej. I coraz bardziej przekonywał się, że walentynka, chociaż w wyjątkowo złym guście, nie mogła być prezentem od Lewiatanów. To się po prostu nie trzymało kupy. W dodatku czarny kleks (który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak plama lewiatańskiej krwi, ale pachniał raczej jak zwietrzały atrament) z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przypominał Samowi miniaturowy odcisk psiej łapy. Albo wilczej łapy. I znajdował się w miejscu, w którym mógłby znajdować się podpis. A te serduszka były naprawdę infantylne, jakby wyszły spod kredki małoletniej fanki Justina Biebera. Sam dodał dwa do dwóch i jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem.

  
I pomyśleć, że on, Sam Winchester, mógł żywić awersję do kobiet, dla których książki były całym życiem.

  
\- Nie wiem, co chcecie przez to osiągnąć, ale jeśli macie w sobie choć trochę humanitaryzmu, to lepiej zmieńcie taktykę – powiedział, patrząc na jednego z amorków. Amorek przekrzywił głowę, oderwał się od bilecika, podobnie jak jego towarzysz, i oba zamieniły się w czarne kruki, które w milczeniu wyfrunęły przez zamknięte okno.

  
Sam zamrugał i zgniótł bilecik.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misha Collins widział w swoim życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy, przede wszystkim dlatego, że sam takie rzeczy robił, no i poza tym był dziwną osobą, która przyciągała do siebie wszystko, co dziwne. Większość z tych rzeczy lądowała na Twitterze, podbudowując jego opinię najdziwniejszej postaci w telewizyjnym show-businessie. O kilku innych rzeczach nie wiedział nikt i Misha modlił się, żeby tak pozostało. Minioni mogli mu wiele wybaczyć (to bardzo słabe słowo w porównaniu z tym, co minioni faktycznie byli w stanie dla niego zrobić, może bardziej pasowałoby tu: dostaliby hopla na tym punkcie), ale potencjalni pracodawcy już nie bardzo. Jednak jeśli Misha był świadkiem dziwnego zjawiska, o którym wzmianka nie doprowadziłaby do ludobójstwa na wszechświatową skalę (lub do skasowania jego konta na Twitterze, nie-daj-Chucku), to nigdy nie wahał się podzielić nim z każdym, kto miał ochotę go wysłuchać. Czyli, lekko licząc, z kilkuset tysiącami zakochanych w nim nerdów, którzy nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, niż chłonąć każde jego słowo i masturbować się jego postami. Misha żywił pozytywne uczucia wobec swoich wiernych jak pieski minionów i nigdy nie odmawiał im wirtualnej strawy. Albo, no wiecie. Wirtualnego wibratora.

  
Teraz także wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wystukał szybko: Pamiętacie, jak wspominałem o czymś takim, jak merkiny? Jeden z moich właśnie zyskał świadomość i rozłożył mi się przed kominkiem. Notka dla siebie: nie trzymać merkinów w pobliżu przeterminowanych jogurtów. Zrobił zdjęcie, kliknął „wyślij” i czający się gdzieś tam w internetowej przestrzeni minioni otrzymali kolejnego posta do interpretacji, reblogowania i w ogóle do czynienia typowo minionowej histerii.

  
Jako się rzekło: Misha widział w swoim życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Kiedy więc niewiadomego pochodzenia sterta futra przed jego kominkiem poruszyła się i przybrała postać sporej wielkości wilka, a potem dość wysokiej blondynki, zareagował jedynie uniesieniem jednej brwi.

  
Blondynka za to na jego widok zrobiła się różowa i lekko zdyszana. Nawet dygnęła, kompletnie bez wdzięku, ale jednak.

  
\- Miss Anne – powiedziała.

  
\- Misha – poprawił Misha.

  
Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi, po czym jakby zrozumiała.

  
\- Nie, nie. Ty Misha, ja miss Anne. Przedstawiałam się.

  
\- Och – powiedział tylko Misha. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko materializującym się w jego mieszkaniu wilczym kobietom, ale jednak w tej sytuacji oczekiwał, że mówiącą – wyjaśniającą - będzie raczej intruzka.

  
Uniósł więc drugą brew i czekał. Dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, odchrząknęła, podrapała się długimi (niepokojąco) paznokciami po grzbiecie drugiej dłoni i w końcu wybuchła:

  
\- No bo Dean nie wierzy że Cas żyje a musi uwierzyć i zaraz będą Walentynki i moje serduszko tylko wszystko pogorszyło i fandom jest w depresji i wszyscy chcemy zamordować Serę kocham cię i ja i Lobo pomyślałyśmy że i znalazłyśmy zaklęcie i dlatego tu jesteśmy więc bierz kurtkę i idziemy.

  
Misha pomyślał przez chwilkę, przekładając sobie potok słów z miniońskiego na bardziej zrozumiały.

  
\- Okej. Tylko muszę zostawić liścik – Przetrząsnął szuflady w poszukiwaniu w miarę czystej kartki, potem poświęcił tyle samo czasu na znalezienie piszącego długopisu, a kiedy miał już wszystko pod ręką, szybko napisał:  
  
  
 _Jen_ –  
 _Wyszedłem z wilkołaczycą ratować Walentynki_.  
 _Wrócę wieczorem albo za tydzień, zobaczymy_.  
  
 _M_.  
 _PS_. _Kupiłem_ _ci żelki i struny do gitary_. _W zamian_  
 _oczekuję jarmużu i loda_.  
  
  
  
Zerkająca mu bezczelnie przez ramię miss Anne wyszczerzyła się szeroko.

  
\- Zgodził się – krzyknęła. – Możesz wyjść.

  
Kryjąca się do tej pory pod łóżkiem Lobo wyczołgała się i przyjęła swoją najbardziej dystyngowaną, pełną godności pozę. Misha obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem, dopisał „i z wampirzycą”, po czym ułożył kartkę w widocznym miejscu, żeby Jensen na pewno ją zauważył.

  
\- Tak z ciekawości – powiedział, wkładając kurtkę. – Co zamierzałyście zrobić, gdybym się nie zgodził? Albo, czy ja wiem, zemdlał, albo zaczął wzywać pomocy?

  
Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia.

  
\- Wzięłam duży worek i trochę chloroformu – przyznała wreszcie Lobo.

  
\- A ja kajdanki – przyznała miss Anne.

  
\- A gdybyś zemdlał, najprawdopodobniej byśmy cię niecnie wykorzystały – przyznały chórem.

  
Misha pokręcił głową.

  
\- Minions – powiedział.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zwykle po poniedziałku następował wtorek, do którego Sam wciąż wprawdzie żywił niezbyt ciepłe uczucia, po tym jak Gabriel kazał mu przeżyć sto wtorków pod rząd, ale i tak poniedziałek był na pierwszym miejscu pod względem wkurzalności, więc Sam nie spodziewał się, żeby tego dnia miało spotkać ich coś dziwniejszego niż kolejna krwawa walentynka. Zwłaszcza że Gabriela nie było już pośród żywych.

  
Nic dziwnego, że poczuł wstrząs, kiedy rozległ się łopot skrzydeł i oto na środku pokoju pojawił się Castiel. Anioł zrobił pół kroku do przodu, jakby próbował zahamować po zbyt gwałtownym lądowaniu, szybko odzyskał równowagę i potoczył wokół poważnym spojrzeniem.

  
\- Witaj, Dean. Sam.

  
\- Jasna cholera! – Dean zerwał się z łóżka, na którym bez większego zainteresowania przeglądał najnowszy numer „Cycatych azjatyckich piękności”, i wyszarpnął spod poduszki Colta. – Masz tupet, rybia mordo.

  
\- Dean, czekaj! – Sam też sięgnął po broń, ale ograniczył się tylko do odbezpieczenia jej. – Nie bądź głupi, to może być…

  
\- Co, Cas? – Dean parsknął tym swoim nowym, zupełnie wypranym z humoru śmiechem. – Cas nie żyje, braciszku. To tylko jego marna podróbka, z której zaraz zostaną tylko marne podroby. – Wycelował rewolwer między niebieskie oczy. Castiel nawet nie drgnął.

  
\- Dean, czekaj – powtórzył niecierpliwie Sam. – Zastanów się. Może się mylisz? Pamiętaj, że Coltem można zabić wszystko, łącznie z aniołami, ale Lucyfera na przykład się nie dało. Może z Lewiatanami jest tak samo? Z drugiej strony, Cas na pewno by od tego zginął. Jeżeli się mylisz, to za chwilę pozbawisz życia swojego jedynego przyjaciela, Dean. Proszę, zastanów się.

  
\- To nie jest Cas, Sam – wycedził Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ja… znam go. Lepiej niż ty. To nie on.

  
\- Dean – odezwał się Castiel-albo-nie, ale Dean wyszczerzył na niego zęby i warknął, żeby się zamknął.

  
\- W porządku, ale zamiast odstrzeliwać mu głowę, możemy wypróbować inne metody, prawda? – Sam otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej pojedyncze elementy Winchesterowego arsenału. – Sól, woda święcona, boraks, srebro. Zaczekaj z tą egzekucją, zanim będziesz żałował.

  
Dean znów zawarczał, tym razem coś pod adresem Sama, ale Sam wiedział już, że udało mu się wytargować przynajmniej kilka minut. Spojrzał z wahaniem na Castiela(?), który odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Było spokojne, może tylko trochę zrezygnowane, ale na pewno wybitnie Castielowe. Sam przygryzł wargę i rozpoczął procedurę.

  
Castiel-albo-nie wypluł sól, kiedy ta dostała mu się do ust.

  
Castiel(?) zamrugał, kiedy woda święcona wpadła mu do oczu i zwisła kropelkami z rzęs.

  
Castiel (chyba) skrzywił się nieco, kiedy rozpuszczony w wodzie boraks, wylany obficie na jego głowę, spłynął mu za kołnierz.

  
Castiel (czyżby?) jedynie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy srebrny nóż rozkroił mu wnętrze dłoni.

  
I to wszystko.

  
Dean zamrugał, czując, jak między żebrami zaczyna mu podstępnie osiadać coś na kształt nadziei. Może jednak…

  
Ale Dean ostatnio nie miał w zwyczaju ulegać nadziei. Został jeszcze jeden test. Decydujący.

  
\- Sammy – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z poważnych, niebieskich oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z… z czymś. Z czymś, co sprawiało, że dłoń Deana, trzymająca broń, drżała coraz bardziej, mimo że Dean z całych sił starał się nad nią zapanować. – Podaj mi nóż.

  
\- Hę? Co chcesz zrobić?

  
\- Nóż, Sam.

  
Mamrocząc coś pod nosem Sam podał bratu nóż i wziął od niego Colta, mierząc w Castiela. Wcale nie był bardziej skłonny do uwierzenia niż Dean, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego Sam nie stracił nadziei, że uda im się odzyskać anioła. Dean na to zasługiwał. Świat nie mógł być aż tak okrutny. Więc może jednak…

  
Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Castiela pojawiło się coś w rodzaju niepewności i anioł przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Sam zerknął na brata.

  
Dean zdążył już rozciąć sobie dłoń i wymalować większą część sigila wyrzucającego anioły poza nawias.

  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – syknął Sam, patrząc, jak Castiel nerwowo oblizuje wargi. Hm.

  
\- Jeśli to naprawdę Cas, **_anioł_** Cas, to wróci, jak tylko do siebie dojdzie – odparł Dean, nie przerywając malowania czerwonych zawijasów na ścianie. – Prawda, **_Cas_**? – Rzucił gościowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

  
\- Dean – zaczął Castiel, ale Sam chrząknął głośno i ruchem brwi wskazał mu wycelowanego w niego Colta. Castiel zamilkł.

  
\- Gotowy na Odyseję Kosmiczną, Cas? – Dean wyszczerzył się ponuro i bez ostrzeżenia przyłożył zakrwawioną dłoń do ociekającego czerwienią sigila.

  
Castiel zamknął oczy i skulił się. Potem zerknął spod rzęs. Na pewno nie rozpuknął się w wiązkę białego światła, jak powinien to zrobić każdy porządny anioł.

  
\- No i wszystko jasne – wysyczał Dean. Skoczył na intruza, zacisnął obie pięści na kołnierzu jego koszuli i rąbnął nim o ścianę, aż mężczyzna sapnął i otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jakim cudem potrafiłeś tu przylecieć, skoro nie jesteś aniołem?

  
\- Okej, okej, okej! – Mężczyzna podniósł obie ręce w geście poddania i zamachał nimi. – Nie jestem Cas. Zadowolony? Jezu, ale masz charakterek.

  
\- To już ustaliliśmy – warknął Dean. Zmarszczył brwi. – Znaczy to, że nie jesteś Cas. Coś ty za jeden?

  
\- Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – mruknął tamten. – Misha Collins, do usług.

  
\- Mish… – Oczy Deana zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Misha? Tamten twittujący wariat, którego Virgil…

  
\- …zabił? – dokończył Sam, bo Dean zawiesił się, próbując wyrazić tę samą myśl za pomocą filmowego nawiązania, i nie mogąc żadnego wymyślić. Kolejny dowód na to, że Dean powoli przestawał być sobą.

  
\- No nie – odparł ich gość. – Tamten był tylko postacią w serialu. Ja jestem prawdziwy.

  
\- Jak możesz być prawdziwy, skoro wyglądasz… – Dean cofnął jedną dłoń tylko po to, by zakreślić nią wymowne koło przed twarzą Mishy i znów zacisnąć ją na jego kołnierzu. Misha zrobił się czerwony i zaczął lekko sapać.

  
\- Dean, udusisz go – zauważył Sam.

  
Dean mruknął coś i puścił intruza, który odpadł od ściany, pochylił się i kilka razy wciągnął głęboko powietrze, po czym niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
\- To było nieprzyjemne – powiedział. – I zupełnie niepotrzebne. To jest misja pokojowa.

  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zmarszczył brwi Sam.

  
\- To, że w ten sposób miałem wam pomóc uwierzyć, że…

  
\- Cześć, chłopcy – wtrąciła się Lobo, wyłaniając się z cienia i bez zbędnej krępacji zasłaniając usta Mishy dłonią. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

  
Sam już wcześniej domyślał się, że te zwariowane baby z Antykwariatu postanowiły znowu wtrącić się w prywatne sprawy Winchesterów, więc jedynie przewrócił oczami i usilnie próbował nie zwracać uwagi na wampirzycę, która zerkała na niego zza Mishy i wyjątkowo ekspresyjnie oblizywała wargi. Za to Dean dał się zaskoczyć… um, i to dosłownie, kiedy wilkołaczyca w swojej zwierzęcej formie wychynęła tuż przed nim i wskoczyła na niego, powalając go na podłogę i wywieszając jęzor. Jej ogon merdał jak wiatrak na haju.

  
\- Złaź ze mnie! – krzyczał Dean. – Siad! Psik! Exorcizo te!

  
Miss Anne poniewczasie przypomniała sobie, że Dean nie przepada za dużymi psowatymi, które przygniatają go do podłogi, więc polizała go po raz ostatni i zeszła posłusznie, przysiadając obok i drapiąc się nogą za uchem.

  
\- Bardzo seksowne, miss – skrzywiła się Lobo. – Cóż, misja zakończona. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musiały długo czekać na rezultaty, chociaż obawiam się, że twój brat – spojrzała na Sama. – sam jest swoim najgorszym wrogiem. Chciałyśmy pomóc, ale tylko od niego zależy, czy nam się to udało. Pozdrówcie od nas Casa.

  
I z tymi słowy obie Antykwariuszki i wciąż zakneblowany dłonią Lobo Misha zniknęli.

  
Dean uświadomił sobie, że nadal leży w dość dwuznacznej pozycji, więc przekręcił się na brzuch i dźwignął powoli na nogi, tuląc do siebie krwawiącą dłoń.

  
\- Co ona powiedziała? – spytał drżącym głosem.

  
\- Żebyśmy pozdrowili Casa – odparł Sam. Równie wytrącony z równowagi. – Myślisz, że one coś wiedzą…?

  
\- Kto je tam wie – Dean wzruszył ramionami, ale w jego oczach był blask, którego Sam nie widział od… cóż, od lat, prawdę mówiąc. Mniej więcej od tamtego czwartku z Casem, Karen Gillan i Doktorem Sexy.

  
\- Praktycznie żyją pośród grimuarów… Może nawet w grimuarach, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem działanie tego ich Antykwariatu… Może dowiedziały się, gdzie teraz jest Cas? Może… - Sam umilkł, oczekując, że Dean i tak zaraz mu przerwie machnięciem ręki i kolejną lekceważącą uwagą, ale Dean patrzył na krew kapiącą na podłogę i milczał.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okej, Dean nie był idealnym wierzącym, ale czasami świat rzeczywiście nie jest aż tak okrutny, zwłaszcza jeśli Antykwariuszki przekonają go, że jeśli będzie okrutny, to dostanie porządnego kopa w siedzenie. I ta maleńka iskiereczka wiary, którą wyprodukował mózg Deana usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa Lobo, pofrunęła w przestworza i wywołała lawinę… albo wpadła w trybiki Losu… w każdym razie zrobiła coś, co było konieczne, aby aktywować zaklęcie i zmienić bieg Historii. Gdzieś w pustym, próżnym, bezludnym Niebycie coś nieśmiało rozbłysło, zamigotało, po czym zamrugało jakby ze zdziwieniem i w ciszy rozległo się Słowo.

  
\- Dean…?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jezu, znowu poniedziałek, pomyślał Sam, rozbudziwszy się na tyle, że poczuł zimowe słońce odbijające się od śniegu na parapecie domu Bobby’ego, i rażące go nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki, oraz przytłaczający zapach alkoholu. Czyli Dean był już na nogach. Sam pociągnął nosem. Tequila. Czyli było koło południa. Przed południem Dean dokańczał whisky, której nie zdołał już wypić poprzedniego wieczora.

  
Minął właśnie tydzień od wizyty Antykwariuszek i ich Castielopodobnego przyjaciela, a o aniele nadal nie było żadnej wiadomości. Dean przez kilka dni wykazywał się umiarkowanym podekscytowaniem, ale z upływem czasu wrócił do swojego typowego ostatnio, zgorzkniałego nastroju i do marynowania się w coraz to bardziej wymyślnych kombinacjach alkoholi. Doszło do tego, że Sam bał się go wpuścić za kółko, bo któregoś razu Dean był tak zawiany, że tylko cudem udało mu się nie rozbić barierki nad urwiskiem i nie polecieć pięćset stóp w dół, prosto w stertę największych głazów, jakie zdarzyło się Samowi widzieć w tej części Nevady. W dodatku prowadził wtedy akurat Impalę (doszli do wniosku, że już za długo męczyli się z substytutami prawdziwego samochodu) i widok Deana, który zupełnie nie przejął się tym, że jej lewe reflektory poszły w drzazgi, wraz ze sporą częścią zderzaka, nie wspominając już nawet o lakierze, wstrząsnął Samem nawet bardziej niż to, że Dean miał na sobie płaszcz Castiela.

  
A teraz jego brat leżał na drugim z łóżek, które przeciągnęli do jednego pokoju, w otoczeniu puszek po piwie i pustych bądź na wpół pustych butelek, z rzeczonym płaszczem pod głową, i wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Kiedy Sam wrócił z łazienki, Dean podniósł się chwiejnie i wyszedł na balkon. Lodowate powietrze wtargnęło do pokoju, w którym już dawno przestało działać ogrzewanie, i Sam wzdrygnął się, owijając się ciaśniej kurtką.

  
Sam nie miał pojęcia, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. Fakt, że podczas mycia zębów zobaczył w lustrze Lucyfera, też jakoś mu nie pomógł. To trochę żałosne, myślał, włączając laptopa w nadziei na znalezienie czegoś do upolowania, co chociaż na chwilę odciągnęłoby ich od tego psychicznego piekła, w którym się znaleźli. Łowcy powinni umierać szybko, krwawo i na służbie, a nie powoli pogrążać się w coraz większym szaleństwie.

  
Dean wrócił do pokoju już nieco mniej rozchwianym krokiem, więc pewnie mroźne powietrze trochę go otrzeźwiło.

  
\- Mamy coś? – spytał, ruchem głowy wskazując laptopa.

  
\- Kilka miejscowości stąd znaleziono dwa ciała pozbawione krwi, w Ohio ktoś widział latającą krowę ziejącą ogniem, a w Connecticut niemowlę pogryzło psa. Wybieraj.

  
\- Wampiry, ćpuny albo upiorne dzieciaki… Super. Ale najpierw śniadanko – Dean wyjął zza pazuchy srebrną piersiówkę, skinął nią w stronę Sama w ramach toastu i przytknął do ust.

  
Sam obserwował go spod opadających na czoło włosów, rejestrując podkrążone oczy, dwudniowy zarost i zapadnięte policzki. Nie, tak dalej być nie mogło…

  
Dean nagle zachichotał, wskazując coś za plecami Sama.

  
\- Muszę być bardziej pijany, niż mi się wydawało. Ten płaszcz się rusza.

  
Sam westchnął i miał zamiar znów zatopić się w Guglowaniu, postanowiwszy przełożyć kazanie na chwilę, kiedy Dean będzie miał w mózgu więcej szarych komórek niż promili, ale dobiegające z tyłu szmery i szelesty sprawiły, że obejrzał się przez ramię.

  
Prochowiec **_naprawdę_** się ruszał.

  
Zupełnie jakby jakieś małe zwierzątko zaplątało się w jego obszerne poły, płaszcz wybrzuszał się i opadał płasko, co pewien czas powiewając rękawami i paskiem. I wydawał dźwięki. Stłumione przez materiał gniewne pomruki.

  
Dean znów zachichotał i Samowi bardzo nie podobała się brzmiąca w tym odgłosie nutka histerii. Odwrócił się ku bratu w samą porę, by wyrwać mu z ręki piersiówkę, którą Dean właśnie znów podnosił do ust.

  
\- Stary! – syknął Sam. – Daj spokój, okej? Płaszcz naprawdę się rusza.

  
\- Oddawaj! – Dean zamachał rękami, ale wciąż był zbyt pijany, by trafić którąkolwiek z nich w trzymaną poza jego zasięgiem piersiówkę. – Sam!

  
Płaszcz znieruchomiał.

  
\- Dean? – odezwał się niewyraźnie, niskim, chrapliwym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała irytacja i lekko rozkazujący ton. – Dean! Pomóż mi!

  
Sam wybałuszył oczy, a Dean wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Albo zwymiotować.

  
Płaszcz wydał bardzo sfrustrowany dźwięk i oklapł na moment, po czym zaszamotał się jeszcze żywiej.

  
\- D-Dean! Pomóż mi! – rozkazał ponownie, choć teraz z nutką paniki. – Utknąłem!

  
\- Cas? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem Sam.

  
To słowo najwyraźniej wybiło Deana z odrętwienia. Jego spojrzenie odzyskało ostrość i Dean jednym susem znalazł się przy łóżku.

  
\- Cas! – krzyknął, chwytając prochowiec i zaglądając w rękawy. – Gdzie jesteś, Cas?

  
Płaszcz zwinął się, odpychając Deana, który zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i wpadł na krzesło. Krzesło przewróciło się z łomotem i prochowiec na moment zastygł w bezruchu, po czym zaczął miotać się jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba.

  
Po kilku sekundach tej szamotaniny Castiel wreszcie wygrzebał się spod płaszcza, czy może raczej wgrzebał w niego tak, że jego ręce trafiły do rękawów, a głowa wyjrzała znad szerokich klap, i z godnością zszedł z łóżka na podłogę, gdzie natychmiast znalazł się w niedźwiedzim uścisku Deana.

  
\- Umf – powiedział, szeroko otwierając oczy.

  
Dean tulił go do siebie tak mocno, że gdyby Castiel był człowiekiem, skończyłoby się na połamanych żebrach. Castiel czuł palce wbijające się w jego plecy i podbródek spoczywający na jego ramieniu – właściwie to czuł wszystko, bo Dean przyciskał się do niego całym ciałem, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Dłonie Castiela zwisały po bokach – nie bardzo wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, ale w końcu podniósł je i z wahaniem otoczył nimi Deana. W odpowiedzi Dean przytulił go jeszcze mocniej i z jego piersi wyrwał się pojedynczy szloch.

  
\- To naprawdę ty… Jezu, Cas, tak mi ciebie… - ostatnie słowo zginęło między kołnierzem koszuli Castiela a kołnierzem jego płaszcza, gdzie Dean wcisnął twarz, ale Castiel i tak mógł się go domyślić. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił gorącemu ciału Deana ogrzewać swoje własne, w którym przestał już płonąć boski ogień, podsycany czyśćcowym paliwem. To było bardzo miłe uczucie i Castiel bezwiednie objął Deana jeszcze silniej, aż łowca zaczął nieco sapać. Ale nie próbował się uwolnić.

  
Jedna z dłoni Deana wczepiła się we włosy na karku Castiela, a druga zaczęła zataczać kółka na jego plecach i Castiel jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze.

  
\- Okej, okej, teraz ja! – nie wytrzymał Sam.

  
Niecierpliwie odepchnął Deana i otoczył Castiela swoimi długimi ramionami.

  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Cas – wyszeptał.

  
\- Sam – zdołał wymamrotać Castiel, nieco podduszony. – Bardzo żałuję tego, co ci zrobiłem. Kiedy tylko odzyskam siły, dołożę wszelkich starań, aby postawić barierę z powrotem.

  
Na moment uścisk Sama zrobił się prawie nie do wytrzymania, jakby Sam nabrał ochoty wycisnąć z ust anioła jego wnętrzności, ale potem Sam odetchnął i rozluźnił uchwyt.

  
\- Byłoby fajnie – odparł. – Ale na razie daję sobie radę. To tylko wspomnienia, nie zrobią mi krzywdy, prawda?

  
Castiel nie wiedział, czy Sam chciałby usłyszeć słowa prawdy czy pocieszenia, więc milczał i tylko powtórzył gest Deana, rysując dłońmi kręgi na plecach Sama. Sam wyplątał się z jego ramion i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

  
\- Stary. Głaskałeś mnie.

  
\- Przepraszam – odparł Castiel. – Dean tak robił.

  
\- Wcale nie! – krzyknął Dean z oburzeniem.

  
Sam zarechotał, czując się nagle tak lekko, że gdyby podskoczył, pewnie wzbiłby się w niebo. Nie, wcale nie pomyślał tak debilnej rzeczy. Pokręcił głową.

  
\- Obaj jesteście niemożliwi. Cas, oddaję ci rękę Deana. Pasujecie do siebie.

  
\- SAM!!!

  
\- Nie rozumiem, co miałbym zrobić z jego ręką – zmarszczył brwi Castiel. – I czy Dean jej nie potrzebuje?

  
\- Potrzebował jej w długie, samotne noce, ale teraz ma ciebie.

  
\- SAM, DO DIABŁA!!!

  
Castiel znów otworzył usta, by oznajmić, że nadal nie rozumie, ale zrezygnował, bo drążenie tematu zdawało się denerwować Deana, a Castiel tego nie chciał. Zdecydował się więc na względnie bezpieczniejszy temat.

  
\- Świat wciąż istnieje, mam więc rozumieć, że daliście sobie radę z Lewiatanami?

  
We wzroku anioła było tyle niezachwianej wiary w możliwości Winchesterów, że Dean aż się zarumienił, a Sam uśmiechnął (i zanotował w myślach, by do końca życia robić sobie jaja z Deana i jego dziewczęcych reakcji).

  
\- Niezupełnie – odparł. – Znaleźliśmy sposób, żeby je spowolnić, ale to tyle. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak je zabić.

  
\- Bobby też niczego nie znalazł?

  
Po ciszy, jaka zapadła, Castiel zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Wodził spojrzeniem od Sama do Deana, aż w końcu utkwił je w tym ostatnim.

  
\- Bobby nie żyje – odezwał się po chwili Sam, a Dean skrzywił się na te słowa, jakby zabrzmiały dla niego fałszywie. Castiel rozumiał go. Bobby nie żyje? Bobby, który zawsze tu był, zawsze tkwił w tych swoich książkach albo w warsztacie, do którego zawsze można było zwrócić się o pomoc, nawet jeśli było się tylko upadającym, bezużytecznym aniołem, i nawet, jeśli reakcją Bobby’ego była z początku gniewna litania przekleństw? Bobby, którego już raz Castiel przywrócił z martwych? Ten Bobby?

  
Castiel wyprostował się i jego wzrok nabrał twardości (wszedł w tryb Clinta Eastwooda, jak określił to kiedyś Dean).

  
\- Zaraz wrócę.

  
\- Cas, czekaj! – Dean rzucił się do przodu, ale nie zdążył chwycić anioła, który zniknął z łopotem skrzydeł. – Niech cię szlag, ty sukinsynu! Jeśli nie wrócisz, to…

  
\- Dean – przerwał mu Sam. – To już dorosły anioł, da sobie radę, cokolwiek chce robić.

  
\- Tak jak dał sobie radę z Głodem? Z Lucyferem? Z Lewiatanami? Przeklęty idiota! – krzyknął Dean, zaciskając pięści. – Jak tylko tu wróci, to rozbiję mu nos.

  
Sam z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak jego brat przyjmuje pozycję do ataku i zgrzyta zębami, mamrocząc kolejne inwektywy pod adresem swojego anioła.

  
Kiedy znów rozległ się łopot i pojawił się przed nimi Cas, Dean rąbnął go z całych sił i skulił się, przyciskając pięść do brzucha. Castiel nawet tego nie zauważył. Pomógł podtrzymywanemu przez siebie mężczyźnie podejść do jednego z łóżek i tamten osunął się na nie ciężko, wachlując się sfatygowaną czapką baseballową.

  
\- Wódki! – zażądał chrapliwym głosem.

  
Chwilę trwało, zanim Sam wydał z siebie jakiś bardzo kompromitujący dźwięk, który miał być imieniem, ale brzmiał bardziej jak coś w rodzaju bełkotliwego piśnięcia, i rzucił się do przytulania. Okazało się to nie lada wyzwaniem, bo starszy łowca bronił się, jak tylko mógł, ale ostatecznie Sam zwyciężył i niemal przygniótł Bobby’ego do łóżka. Dean zaśmiałby się na ten widok, bo serio, Sam wyglądał teraz jak jeden z tych zbyt przyjacielskich golden retrieverów, które mogłyby zalizać swojego właściciela na śmierć (um, Sam liżący Bobby’ego to tak cholernie **_nieodpowiedni_** temat do rozmyślań…), ale Dean nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem to on sam nie siedziałby teraz Bobby’emu na kolanach, gdyby stał bliżej łóżka, albo gdyby jego pieprzona dłoń nie pulsowała tępym bólem (cholerne anielskie szczęki), więc nie zaśmiał się, tylko ukradkiem otarł oko i skrzywił się z bólu.

  
\- Co ci się stało? – spytał Castiel, patrząc na dłoń Deana, kiedy ten przycisnął ją opiekuńczo do piersi.

  
Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba i nie odpowiedział.

  
\- Zejdź ze mnie, ty idijoto! – Bobby wypluł kosmyk włosów Sama, który dostał mu się do ust. – Powiedziałem: wódki, a nie tańca na kolanach! Tak długo mnie nie było, że zdążyliście już zbabieć do cna?

  
Dean skoczył do barku w obawie, że Bobby za chwilę sam tam zajrzy i przekona się, że jego zapasy zostały poważnie uszczuplone (to naprawdę nie wina Deana, że Winchesterowy angst stawał się łatwiejszy do zniesienia, jeśli utopiło się go w butelce alkoholu domowej roboty), znalazł samotnie stojącą butelczynę (do diabła, Bobby im tego nie daruje) i przyniósł ją usłużnie wraz ze szklanką. Kiedy starszy łowca był zajęty wlewaniem mętnego płynu do szklanki, Dean wykorzystał chwilę, by go uściskać. Nie zdołał uniknąć ciosu butelką w głowę, ale nie przejął się tym.

  
\- Ty też masz ochotę na mizianie? – Bobby spojrzał podejrzliwie na Castiela. – Bo mam wrażenie, że już wystarczająco mnie obmacałeś, kiedy tu lecieliśmy.

  
\- Wystarczająco – zgodził się Castiel i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Dean parsknął śmiechem. – To nie był żart, Dean.

  
\- Wzruszające – rozległ się znajomy głos. Crowley poczekał uprzejmie, aż bracia Winchester wycelują w niego wyszarpnięte błyskawicznie zza pasków pistolety, po czym dodał: – Przyłączyłbym się, gdyby nie to, że przytulanie jest taaaakie gejowskie.

  
\- Och, bo lizanie się z facetami jest taaakie męskie? – prychnął Dean.

  
\- Na pewno bardziej niż kulenie się pod płaszczem, który zostawił po sobie twój padły anioł i płakanie w jego kołnierz. – Crowley uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy i sięgając po butelkę samogonu, którą Bobby odłożył na stolik obok łóżka. – Ach, Bobby, twój gust jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

  
\- Wal się – mruknął Bobby.

  
Castiel tymczasem zwrócił oczy na Deana, który był czerwony jak malinka i próbował rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Anioł otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Dean rzucił mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że zrezygnował.

  
\- Tak, tak, Cassie – powiedział Crowley, któremu nie umknęła ta niema wymiana zdań. – Wszędzie go ze sobą woził. Zapach Impali jest na całym twoim płaszczu, Kupidynku. I vice versa.

  
\- Nie jestem kupidynem – Castiel powiedział to z urazą widoczną nawet pomimo jego kamiennej twarzy. – I wciąż mogę cię odesłać w najgłębsze otchłanie Piekła.

  
\- Szczerze w to wątpię – wyszczerzył się Crowley. Pociągnął łyk ze szklanki, skrzywił się i wypluł go z powrotem. – Paskudztwo. Nawet w najgłębszych otchłaniach mamy nieograniczony dostęp do zacnego Craiga. Bywaj, kochanie, mam nadzieję, że następnym razem wpadniesz na dłużej – Crowley posłał Bobby’emu całusa i zniknął.

  
Zapadła niezręczna i brzemienna w podejrzenia cisza.

  
\- Bobby – odważył się w końcu Sam. – Czy ty przez cały ten czas…

  
\- Ani słowa więcej – warknął Bobby i pociągnął potężny łyk prosto z butelki. – Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, jasne?

  
Właśnie ten moment wybrały sobie Antykwariuszki, żeby wpaść z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. W towarzystwie Mishy, który odmówił powrotu do swojego świata, zanim na własne oczy nie przekona się, czy rzeczywiście tak łatwo odróżnić go od prawdziwego Castiela. Jego aktorska duma została nieco zraniona, kiedy Dean nie dał się nabrać.

  
\- To tylko dlatego, że łączy ich głęboka więź – przekonywała go Lobo. – Jensen też by się od razu zorientował, gdyby któregoś dnia zastał w łóżku Casa, a nie ciebie.

  
\- No raczej – mruknął Misha. – Mimo że w naszym przypadku chodzi raczej o mocne więzy.

  
Więc Misha przyglądał się teraz Castielowi z zawodową ciekawością, a Antykwariuszki z trudem powstrzymywały się, żeby nie rzucić się na anioła i nie zmolestować go perwersyjnie na oczach pozostałych seksownych facetów z nadzieją, że pozostali seksowni faceci do nich dołączą.

  
\- Udało się – wyszczerzyła się radośnie miss Anne, patrząc z uwielbieniem na Deana. – Wiedziałam, że dasz sobie radę.

  
\- Że co? – Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Co ja zrobiłem?

  
\- Uwierzyłeś, że Cas nie zginął, co wystarczyło, żeby stało się to prawdą – wyjaśniła Lobo.

  
\- To znaczy… - Sam otworzył szeroko oczy. – Znaczy, że Cas naprawdę był martwy i Dean go… um…

  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że Dean chwycił go mocno i wyciągnął z Niebytu, ale w tym przypadku kolejność jest raczej odwrotna – uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie miss Anne. – To znaczy, z chwytaniem musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać, prawda?

  
\- Nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówisz – skrzywił się Dean, chociaż jego oczy bezwiednie przesunęły się po płaszczu Castiela. Castiel jak zwykle wyglądał, jakby nie interesowało go nic poza Deanem, więc kiedy oczy łowcy dotarły w końcu do twarzy anioła i napotkały jego wzrok, Dean spłoszył się nieco i odwrócił.

Antykwariuszki wymieniły rozanielone spojrzenia.

  
\- Awww – powiedziały chórem i to wystarczyło, żeby Dean znów się wkurzył, ale Sam nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby emocjonalna huśtawka jego brata zrujnowała nastrój. Teraz, kiedy wszystko zdawało się powracać do porządku (o ile można tak powiedzieć o życiu Winchesterów), Dean także zaczynał zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoimi ustawieniami, czyli jak baba z okresem. Jedynym, co odróżniało go od rzeczonej baby było to, że istniały dwie rzeczy, które mogły go rozchmurzyć: seks i jedzenie. Z oczywistych przyczyn pierwsze nie wchodziło w rachubę (SUCK IT, BECKY), w związku z czym Sam zaproponował, że skoczy po śniadanie do Burger Kinga.

  
\- Nie wezmę niczego do ust – nastroszył się Dean. Sam podejrzewał, że Dean w ten sposób próbuje ratować resztki swojej samczej reputacji, nadszarpniętej najpierw przez słowa Crowleya, a teraz przez uwagę wilkołaczki, ale, serio, pora dorosnąć, Dean. Sam przewrócił oczami, choć powstrzymał suczą twarz przed wypłynięciem na wierzch.

  
\- Jen na początku mówił to samo – zauważył spokojnie Misha.

  
Dean łypnął na niego wrogo.

  
\- Nie dość, że ten laluś grał w telenoweli i ma imię jak dziewczynka, to jeszcze… - zrobił wymowny gest w kierunku Mishy.

  
\- Zapewniam cię, że mimo to Jensen jest stuprocentowym mężczyzną – odparł Misha. – Powinieneś zobaczyć jego…

  
\- Nie, dziękuję – warknął Dean.

  
\- …lewy sierpowy – dokończył spokojnie Misha. – No i grał też psychopatycznego mordercę.

  
\- O – Dean nieco się ożywił. – I pewnie zginął w ramach moralnej lekcji dla widza?

  
\- A nie – uśmiechnął się Misha.

  
Dean wyraźnie poweselał. Sam znów przewrócił oczami. Jego brat naprawdę czasem zachowywał się jak poważnie zapóźniony umysłowo przedszkolak.

  
\- Ha – Dean rzucił Samowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Założę się, że twój… padalec… grał w samych rom-comach. Albo w reklamach pianki do włosów.

  
\- W remake’u „Domu woskowych ciał” – podpowiedział usłużnie Misha.

  
Dean zarechotał, klepiąc się w udo.

  
\- Muahaha, na pewno zginął jako pierwszy, co?

  
Misha tylko się uśmiechnął, za to Sam jednak uraczył brata suczą twarzą.

  
\- Hej – wyszczerzył się Dean. – Jeszcze tego nie widziałem. Obejrzymy?

  
\- Tutaj zapewne wasze role odgrywa ktoś inny – zauważyła Lobo.

  
\- Nieważne. Powiecie mi, który to Sam, i będziemy rzucać popcornem w ekran za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawi. Hej, udało mu się przynajmniej zaliczyć Paris?

  
Bobby zamruczał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „idijoci”, ale chyba nie miał nic przeciwko wspólnemu seansowi, który dla odmiany nie miał zakończyć się przywołaniem ducha. Miss Anne zajrzała więc do swojej torby, w której dźwigała całą multiversalną videotekę.

  
Nim jednak zdążyła wyszperać odpowiednią płytę, powietrze poruszyło się, jakby przez pokój przeleciało jakieś niewidzialne stworzenie, i rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczków, a na parapecie przysiadł ptaszek, potoczył spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w pokoju osobach i zaszczebiotał słodko. Zapachniało karmelem, miodem i cynamonem.

  
\- Co u diabła… - zaczął Dean i instynktownie popatrzył na Castiela, szukając u niego wyjaśnień. Castiel też na niego patrzył. I patrzył. I patrzył. I PATRZYŁ.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Wszędzie rozpoznam ten jęk – powiedział pół godziny później Misha, kiedy minęło zamieszanie wywołane tym, że Dean i Castiel rzucili się nagle na siebie i zaczęli nawzajem pożerać swoje twarze, a potem zniknęli z furkotem skrzydeł i prochowca, i do pozostałego towarzystwa zaczęło docierać, że najwidoczniej napalone anioły nie potrafią wykrzesać z siebie na tyle paliwa, by przenieść się dalej niż do sąsiedniego pokoju. – Dean jest na dole.

  
\- O mój Boże, wcale nie musiałem tego wiedzieć! – krzyknął Sam, zasłaniając uszy i gorączkowo przypominając sobie tekst „Master of Puppets”.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jezu, znowu poniedziałek, pomyślał Sam, rozbudziwszy się na tyle, że poczuł zimowe słońce odbijające się od śniegu na parapecie domu Bobby’ego, i rażące go nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki, oraz przytłaczający zapach alkoholu. Czyli Dean był już na nogach. Sam pociągnął nosem. Tequila. Czyli było koło południa. Przed południem Dean dokańczał whisky, której nie zdołał już wypić poprzedniego wieczora. Sam znów pociągnął nosem. Poza tequilą wyczuwał też intensywny zapach czekolady, cukierków, słodkich napojów z bąbelkami…

  
Jasna cholera, dlaczego ta kołdra była taka ciężka?! Sam otworzył oczy.

  
Siedzący na nim Gabriel wyszczerzył się i poruszył brwiami.

  
\- Hej, dzieciaku. Tęskniłeś?

  
Sam zaszamotał się pod nim, ale jedyne, co osiągnął, to wzmożony szelest opakowań po batonach, które zaścielały całe łóżko.

  
\- Przecież ty nie żyjesz! Zostawiłeś nam porno z wiadomością!

  
Uśmiech Gabriela poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

  
\- Halo, halo, tu Trickster. Naprawdę myślałeś, że dam się przyszpilić mojemu młodszemu braciszkowi? Lucy nie miał pojęcia, gdzie tak naprawdę znajduje się moje serce. – Archanioł sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął coś, co Sam rozpoznał na pierwszy rzut oka.

  
\- To było twoje? – Tym razem serce nie było już różową paciają, w jaką zamieniło się po kontakcie z pięścią Deana; przeciwnie, miało intensywnie czerwony kolor i biło. Na jego powierzchni nadal jednak widać było enochiańskie symbole.

  
\- Ano moje – Gabriel przeciągnął palcem po imieniu Castiela. – Dżizas, to gorsze niż tatuaż. Nigdy się tego nie pozbędę. A, co tam. – Wepchnął serce z powrotem za pazuchę. – Czego się nie robi dla rodzeństwa, nie?

  
\- Czyli to ty przetransportowałeś do nas tamtego gościa… jak-mu-tam-Mishę? – domyślił się Sam. – Od początku współpracowałeś z laskami od książek?

  
\- Ach, Sammy, zawsze wiedziałeś, że inteligencja jest sexy, hę? Dobrze, że Dean nie ma o tym pojęcia. Byłby chodzącym inkubem. Nie to, żebym uważał go za seksownego, bez obaw.

  
Sam zdecydował się pominąć tę uwagę milczeniem, zwłaszcza że zza ramienia Gabriela wyjrzał koński łeb. Z rogiem na czole.

  
\- Czy ja widzę jednorożca? – jęknął Sam ze zgrozą, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na udach Gabriela.

  
\- Aha – archanioł rzucił spojrzenie przez ramię. – Zwabiłem go kiedyś na Castiela. Ale skoro mój mały braciszek nie jest już dziewicą… - Gabriel zmrużył oczy, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał, po czym uśmiechnął się przerażająco i kiwnął głową. - …i to w każdy możliwy sposób, to chyba nie będę mógł go już dłużej trzymać. A chciałem ci go pokazać, zanim strzeli tęczą z tyłka i da nogę.

  
Jednorożec łypnął na Gabriela nieprzyjaźnie.

  
\- To… miłe z twojej strony – wykrztusił Sam słabym głosem. – Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?

  
\- A mógłbyś poruszyć rękami? – odpowiedział pytaniem Gabriel.

  
\- Co za głupie… HEJ!!! – Sam szarpnął za kajdanki, które ni stąd ni zowąd przykuły go do łóżka.

  
Gabriel pochylił się nad nim z dobrodusznym uśmiechem.

  
\- Wiesz, co? Naprawdę powinieneś był obejrzeć do końca tamten film, który wam zostawiłem. Wiedziałbyś, co cię czeka.

  
Sam westchnął i przestał się szamotać. Mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej nie było w pobliżu Deana szlochającego w kołnierz prochowca.

  
\- Okej – powiedział w końcu. – Ale on ma zniknąć – ruchem głowy wskazał jednorożca, który gwałtownie pokiwał łbem, najwyraźniej w pełni się z nim zgadzając.

  
\- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy – uśmiech Gabriela stał się tak dobroduszny, że aż niepokojący. Archanioł, nie oglądając się, sięgnął za siebie, złapał róg jednorożca i oderwał go bezgłośnie. – Naprawdę nie obejrzałeś tego filmu do końca.

  
Dopiero teraz Sam zarejestrował nietypowy, ale bardzo jednoznaczny kształt rogu i zrozumiał, dlaczego jednorożec był na Gabriela taki wkurzony.

  
\- To jak – Gabriel poruszył brwiami. – Zaczynamy?

  
Naprawdę mogło być gorzej.


End file.
